canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Water was a type of liquid. Appearances * A Recipe for Death * The Phantom Menace * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Monster Misunderstanding * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I (Appear in flashback) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V (Appear in imagination) * Cat and Mouse (Mentioned Only) * Supply Lines * Bombad Jedi * Trespass * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Liberty on Ryloth (indirect mention only) * Tales from Wild Space: A Small Push * Intermission, Part II * Children of the Force * Senate Spy * Lethal Trackdown * Clone Cadets * Corruption * Assassin * ARC Troopers * The Padawan Path * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 * Heroes on Both Sides * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Nightsisters * Monster * Witches of the Mist * Overlords * Ghosts of Mortis * Padawan Lost * Wookiee Hunt * Water War * Gungan Attack * Prisoners * Shadow Warrior * Mercy Mission * Massacre * Bounty (Appear in flashback) * Brothers * Revenge * A Sunny Day in the Void * Missing in Action * A Death on Utapau * Dark Disciple * Revenge of the Sith * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark * Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold * Ahsoka * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I * The Voice of the Empire (Mentioned Only) * TK-462 * Most Wanted * Lando's Luck * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV * Star Wars: Beckett 1 * Solo * Solo: Expanded Edition * Solo: Expanded Edition audiobook * Meet the Crew * Solo, Part II * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2 * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * Bottleneck * Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed" * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * The End of History (Mentioned Only) * Assessment (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Ocean Rescue * Rebel Bluff * Too Late to Change * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Ice Breaking * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * The Honorable Ones * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera * The Mystery of Chopper Base (Mentioned Only) * The Thune Cargo * The Line of Duty * Legacy of Mandalore * Through Imperial Eyes * Zero Hour * Thrawn: Alliances * The Sand Will Provide (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1 (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: Adventures in Wookiee-Sitting * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure * Powered Down, Part I * Powered Down, Part II * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One * Rogue One novel * Rogue One (audiobook) * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One, Part V * Rogue One, Part VI * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Trapped in the Death Star! * Stories in the Sand * Not for Nothing * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here * You Owe Me a Ride * Verge of Greatness * Of MSE-6 and Men * The Baptist * Palpatine (Mentioned Only) * There is Another * Sparks (Mentioned Only) * Contingency Plan (Mentioned Only) * The Angle * Inferno Squad * The Trouble at Tibrin * The Trouble at Tibrin, Part II * Mind Your Manners * The Lost Eggs of Livorno (Mentioned Only) * Heir to the Jedi * The Weapon of a Jedi * Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple * Star Wars Annual 4 * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I * Star Wars Annual 2 * Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild * Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV * Star Wars Annual 3 (Appear in flashback) * Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V * Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I * Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III * Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV * Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V * Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1 (Mentioned Only) * Last Call at the Zero Angle * Twilight Company * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * AT-AT Attack! * Use the Force! * Moving Target * Leia and the Great Island Escape * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Aftermath * Life Debt * Empire's End * Blade Squadron: Jakku * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Bloodline * Phasma * High Noon on Jakku * The Face of Evil (Mentioned Only) * True Love * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku * Better the Devil You Know, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige * Before the Awakening * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb * Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III (Mentioned Only) * The Triple Dark * The High Tower * Synara's Score * The Platform Classic * Station Theta Black * Treasure Chest * Bucket's Quest * The Need for Speed * Sixty Seconds to Destruction * Buggle's Night Out * The Rematch * All Aces Battle Royale * Bibo * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * Pest Control * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base * Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I (Appear in flashback) * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * Finn's Story * The Force Awakens Golden Book * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part I * The Force Awakens, Part III * The Force Awakens, Part IV * The Force Awakens, Part VI * Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II (Appear in flashback) * Captain Phasma, Part II * Captain Phasma, Part III * Captain Phasma, Part IV * Rey's Survival Guide * Flight Log * Cobolt Squadron * Bomber Command * The Wine in Dreams * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing (Mentioned Only) * The Ride * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1 * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter * Rey's Journey * The Last Jedi, Part I * The Last Jedi, Part II * The Last Jedi, Part III * The Last Jedi, Part IV * Chewie and the Porgs * Tales from Wild Space: The Best Pet * Porg Problems * Porgs! * Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 Sources * Gungan bongo submarine in the Encyclopedia * Gungans in the Encyclopedia * Jedi breathing device in the Encyclopedia * Mon Calamari in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force * Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition * Abafar in the Databank * Aiwha in the Databank * Bespin in the Databank * Gungan in the Databank * Gungan Bongo Submarine in the Databank * GX-8 Condenser Unit in the Databank * Happabore in the Databank * Jedi Breathing Device in the Databank * Lars moisture farm in the Databank * Mon Calamari in the Databank * Wookiee Catamaran in the Databank